You'll Be There To Catch Me!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving! This is for all you DxS fans out there! R&R! Oneshot! COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


You'll Be There To Catch Me!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: This is to make up for not updating my other stories. It's not my fault, but college is a little much to handle so I think I'm going to be posting one-shots from now on. Sorry. My other In-progress stories are on hold for the time being.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom or anything regarding the show. They are not my creation. I just borrow them from time to time to occupy my needs.**

**Summary - That would just give it away, don't you think? You'll just have to read and find out. Sam's p.o.v. DxS**

**Note: Sam may seem a bit out of character, but think about it - she's older now. She's matured.**

Maybe I shouldn't have been out that late, but it was for a good reason. My mind was in so much of a turmoil it was hard for me to think straight at the moment. Prom was in a few days and I had no idea what to do.

No one asked me.

Not like I expected them to, but just the thought of walking into the building with someone's arm to hold sent warmth throughout my whole body. I didn't realize where I was headed until I actually arrived there. The wind was to my back and sent shivers down my spine. My hair blew furiously with the wind, as if wanting me to follow it. I clenched my fist to my heart, closing my eyes and making a wish as a small shooting star flew by.

They say if you wish upon a star, your wish will come true. Well, apparently someone used up all the wishes, for every night, I'd come out here, waiting for a star to appear. My wish? Well, that would be telling, now, wouldn't it? Mom and Dad think it's crazy for me to be up here, and I don't think I can honestly blame them. I sighed and stood to my feet, glancing one last time up at the sky as if my wish would magically fall out of it.

My footing slipped suddenly and I let out a little gasp as I fell over the edge. Instinctively, I threw out my arms and caught the side of the roof.

_So this is it,_ I thought, closing my eyes tightly and opening them again. _Funny how wishes never come true. _

My grip was slipping and I struggled to hold on tighter. The rain from earlier that day made the roof slippery and hard to keep a firm hold of. Without warning, my hands released and I was free-falling to my certain death. Remember when they say, right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes? Well, it's true. I thought of all the times I hung out with Tucker and Danny. How many times Danny had saved me from his ghostly foes and the wonderful way he'd ask if I was okay. Tears stung my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Danny," I whispered, giving in to the darkness around me.

I didn't want to see my end.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"You can open your eyes now," a voice calmly whispers in my ear.

My breathing was heavy and my heart was still beating. I was still alive, but how?

"You should know by now that I'll always be there to catch you."

The blush started even before I looked up to see who my savior was. My eyes widened and I sighed contentedly.

"Danny, what are you-?"

He smiled down at me as he flew with me wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I heard you say my name," he explained, gazing down at me with a look that caused my face to brighten. "I couldn't just let my best friend fall to her death, now could I?"

I smiled weakly. The threat I had experienced was slowly taking it's toll on me. Not thinking clearly, I snuggled closer to Danny, glad for his warmth.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Sorry," I immediately apologized, pulling away, but I gasped as he held me tighter. "Danny, what-."

"Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

My heart plummeted. For a moment, I actually thought he was going to ask me -.

"I can't have my best girl in a wheelchair when I walk into the dance with her, now can I?"

The smile that crossed my face sent warmth throughout my whole body.

"Danny, I-."

"Please, say yes, Sam," he whispered as our foreheads touched.

I smiled wider, but added, "You know I don't look good in a dress, Danny."

"Yeah, I know you're right," he replied and I felt like I had been slapped. "You look wonderful."

Who says you need Cupid to help with love? I had a love-stricken ghost to do it for me.

"But I can't dance," I quickly announced, shifting my gaze.

I suddenly felt ground beneath my feet and it wasn't until then that I realized that Danny had landed. I saw him shrug.

"I can teach you, that is, if you want to learn."

A blush slowly made it's way into my cheeks.

"And if you start to fall . . ." he began, but I cut off the rest of his sentence with a kiss, putting all the love and emotion I had in it.

As we broke apart, I smiled and finished the rest of his sentence for him.

". . . you'll be there to catch me."

**A/N: I know, it's kinda cheesy there at the end, but I thought it was cute. Happy Thanksgiving all!**


End file.
